Bleach!
by Lina Hatake
Summary: Não, você não leu errado!Essa fic é uma homenagem do Naruto para o povo do Bleach!


bem pra explicar umas coisas…

"a" – pensamento

-a- ação ou situação

Depois de MUUUUITO tempo fugindo do stress de não estudar XD Escrevi + uma

-Shinobis always with you!-

Tsunade: já que os fillers estão nos atrapalhando, vamos fazer aumentar a audiência...

Naruto: E o que fazer Datte Baiyou?

Tsunade -dá um sorriso-: vamos fazer uma paródia! Aqui está a missão de vocês, vamos homenagear um concorrente.

Bleach! Soul Society Saga

Naruto – Ichigo

Sasuke – Ishida

Sakura – Rukia

Hinata – Inoue

Kakashi – Urahara

Ino – Yoruichi

Neji – Byakuya

Shikamaru – Renji

Tenten – Hinamori

Hana: Narradora

Naruto: Uau, eu vou fazer meu irmãoD?legal!

Sasuke: Ah, mas no meu caso não muda nada... -seco como sempre-

Sakura: Verdade, Sasuke - kun! Já eu vou ter que arrumar meu cabelo...

Shikamaru: Esse personagem é muito barulhento, que saco... Mas já que é uma missão...

Neji: Hun... eu gostei.

Tenten: Ah, ela é bonitinha, mas é meio boba...

Hinata: Ela...é...poia... -batendo os dedinhos-

Kakashi: Opa! Esse cara é legal!

Ino: Ah, ela é muito foda!Amei!Mas eu nunca tive um caso com o Kakashi senseiXD

Todos: ¬¬'

Hana: Que estranho...por que me chamaram?

Kakashi: A escritora desta fic te ama, por isso você será a narradorad

Hana: Ah tah...

Tsunade: Bem e agora ensaiem até o mês que vem!Assistam todos os episódios e o musical.

Um mês depois...

Konoha inteira estava a arrumar o palco, fora os atores. Pediram ajuda até pro Orochimaru pra levantar verba...

Shizune: Pega aquela cortina ali e coloca lá em cima.

Extra:Hai!

Shizune: Õ Kabuto, pára de jogar Magic!¬¬

Kabuto: Eu tenho culpa se ele que me convidou?- aponta pra outro extra-

Shizune: Ah...

Tsunade: O que importa é que... Orochimaru está nos ajudando muito trazendo seus aliados.

Orochimaru: Sim, mas você sabe que só estou te ajudando porque aqui seria um making off do Anime, senão eu já tinha te matado há tempos, Tsunade Hime...kukukuku

Tsunade: E eu só pedi a sua ajuda por falta de opção..Senão eu quebrava a sua cara¬¬

Jiraiya: Calma, vamos ficar em paz ao menos hoje...Tsunade calm-soco-

Tsunade: Tira as mãos dos meus peitos¬¬

Jiraiya: Hai...

Orochimaru:Vocês não mudaram nada, kukukuku

depois de tudo, finalmente estava tudo pronto e chegavam pessoas de vários lugares MESMO!

Tsunade junta todos e fazem um ritual de boa sorte.O que será que podemos esperar deles?

-abre cortina-

Hana: Bleach é um Anime que conta a história de um garoto de quinze anos, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ele não é como os garotos comuns de sua idade, ele tem a habilidade de ver fantasmas e espíritos, além de se comunicar com eles. Ichigo tinha muita energia espiritual, coisa que ele não sabia, até conhecer Kuchiki Rukia.

Naruto sobe ao palco, com a roupa de colégio.

Sakura: E então, quer salvar sua família?

Naruto: Eu quero, porra!Que que eu tenho que fazer?

Sakura: Enfie a Zampakutou no seu coração e você poderá matar esse Hollow.

Naruto: Não vai doer?

Sakura:¬¬ Vai logo... Meu nome é Har... Kuchiki Rukia... "Quase que eu falo meu nome, Shannarouuuu".

Naruto: "Dã, ela quase fala o nome delaXD" O meu é...Bunshin desaparece e aparece o original com as roupas de Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo!-pula e escorrega no palco-

Sakura: Vamos logo que o Hollow vai matar sua família!-chuta o traseiro dele-

Naruto: Eu já vou!Haaaa!

-fecha cortina-

Naruto: Por que você chutou minha bunda?

Sakura: Porque você é um idiota!Escorregou no palco!

Naruto: Mas e você, que quase fala seu nome?

-soco-

Naruto: Chikushou...

Hana-gota-: Com isso, Ichigo se tornou Shinigami e teve que lutar contra Hollows para manter a ordem. Até conhecer Ishida Uryuu.

-abre cortina-

Naruto: Quem é você?

Sasuke: O meu nome é ...Ishida...Uryuu. -falando que nem ele falou o nome dele-

Naruto: "Ele realmente é metido...¬¬" Aposto que você quer se vingar de algo não é?

Sasuke: Co...como sabe?

Naruto: Ué, você tem o mesmo dublador...eu imaginei que fosse vingançaXD

Sasuke: Eu odeio Shinigamis...

Naruto: Huahahaha, acertei! E o que você quer?

Sasuke: Uma aposta...você consegue matar quantos Hollows?-atira pedra pra cima e cai um monte de máscara branca-

Naruto e Sasuke:Que mal feito...

-fecha cortina-

Hana: Er...bem, nesse meio tempo, alguns amigos do Ichigo descobriram que poderiam ver Hollows...Uma em especial.

-abre cortina-

Hinata: Er...Tatsuki – chan!Er...eu...não vou perdoar você!

Hana: De repente, aparece seu poder: Shushun Rikka.

Hinata-usando genjutsu-: Então vocês podem me ajudar? Que legal!Er...eu falo os seus nomes?Ahhn..er...Hinagiku, Baygon, Lily...Santen Kenshuu...watashi wa kyoosetsu suru!Er...Shishun, Ayame...Souten Kishuu...watashi wa kyoosetsu suru!E...Tsubaki...Koten Zanchuu...watashi wa kyoosetsu suru!

-fecha cortina-

Naruto: Hinata chan você tava demais!-chegando perto do rosto dela-

Hinata: Na-Naruto kun...-desmaia-

Naruto: Mas hein?

Sasuke: Uzuratonkachi¬¬

Hana: Depois de tudo resolvido, Rukia fica mal pois ela estava demais na Terra e lembrava que deveria voltar.

-abre cortina-

Sakura: Eu...não pertenço a esse lugar...

Shikamaru: Meu que saco...-suspira- Kuchiki Rukia... te achei!

Sakura: Re-Renji... O que você faz aqui?

Shikamaru: A gente veio te buscar... Não é, Kuchiki Taichou?

Neji:-aparece imponente, em cima de..uma caixa de papelão-

Sakura: "mesmo em cima de uma caixa de papelão, ele se acha... Que coisa".

Neji: Rukia...

Sakura: Niii-Sama!

Shikamaru: Quem foi o idiota que roubou seus poderes?

Naruto: É eu!-escorrega de novo ao pular do muro-

Shikamaru: ...Quer ajuda?

Naruto: Obrigado... Mas você é meu inimigo!

Shikamaru: Detalhes... Então você pegou os poderes da Rukia... Eu vou te matar!

-lutando-

Hana: Ichigo perde por uns instantes...

Naruto: -escorrega-

Sakura: "Burro..." Ichigo, foge!agarra na cintura do Shikamaru

Ino -detrás das cortinas-: Grrr quem ela pensa que é?

Tenten: O amor é lindo!

Hana: ...mas, de repente...

Shikamaru: Está acabado...Hã?

Naruto-apela pro poder da Kyuubi-Há! Eu não sei que está havendo, mas está muito entediante...Hááááá-ataca Shikamaru-

Shikamaru: mas.. Como?

Naruto: Você está acabado agora!

Neji-usa Genjutsu e apaga as luzes-

De repente aparece Naruto caído e Neji ao lado dele, guardando sua Zampakutou...

Neji: Você é lento... Até pra cair...

Naruto: E precisava dar um pedala tão forte pra eu cair?

Neji: Vamos, Renji, abra o portal.

Hana: Com isso, Ichigo não pode salvar Rukia.

-fecha cortina-

Hana: Assim, Urahara resolve ajudar ele a ir pra Soul Society...

-abre cortina-

Kakashi: Bem, você tem que conversar com a sua Zampakutou e...

Naruto: Olha, Senhor Zampakutou, eu quero salvar a Rukia, tem como?

Kakashi:-desaba-

-fecha cortina-

Hana: Bem... depois de treinar muito, Naruto estava pronto pra ir ...

-abre cortina-

Naruto: Ué? Ishida, Inoue?

Hinata: Vi...vi...viemos te ajudar, Na...quer dizer...Kurosaki kun...

Sasuke: Eu vim porque você não ia dar conta sozinho.mexe óculos

Naruto:¬¬

-fecha cortina-

Hana: Com a ajuda de Yoruichi san, eles puderam ir. Lá na Sou Society, Ichigo enfrenta alguns Shinigamis, entre os mais poderosos estava o Taichou Zaraki Kempachi. Depois da luta fervorosa, ele é salvo por Yoruichi..."aii será q a Ino vai ter cara de pau pra ficar sem roupas?"

-abre cortina-

Ino-aparece no meio de uma fumaça desgracenta - : Essa é minha verdadeira forma.

Naruto: "forma de palito que se acha gorda" Waaa, você é mulher!

Ino: Queria o quê?Homem?Mas que bichona!-com papéis imitando tarjas-

Naruto: Ué? De onde veio essas tarjas?

Ino: Detalhes! E vira pra lá que eu vou colocar minhas roupas!

Naruto: ta...

-fecha cortina-

Hana: Ufa... Bem, depois de curado, ele vai enfrentar Renji. Ichigo parece estar perdendo de Renji que ele lembra do treinamento de Urahara:

-abre cortina-

Kakashi: Ichigo...estou decepcionado com você...não deu nenhum pedala em mim até agora!8D. Se você lutar, poderá se defender...Se você atacar, não irá se machucar. Se você cortar, não irá ser derrotado.Lembre se disso...

-fecha cortina-

Hana: Com isso, Renji perde e revela a ligação de amizade entre Rukia e ele.

-abre cortina-

Sakura: Renji..fica de costas eu...fui adotada pela família Kuchiki...

Shikamaru: Rukia, devia ficar feliz!

Sakura: Mas Renji, eu não sou mais criança!

Shikamaru: Bem, eu sei disso, mas...

Sakura: Eu sabia, você também me acha uma criança!-sai de cena-

-fecha cortina-

Sakura: Ino, porque você ta brava?

Ino: Grrrr¬¬

Sakura: Aposto que é porque sou mais bonita que você...Eu tenho culpa que eu sou mais bonita que você e o Sasuke - kun me olha? Hein?

Ino: Ora sua...-porrada-

Sasuke: Eu mereço...

-abre cortina-

Shikamaru:Ow...-vai em direção de Naruto e segura pela gola- Salva a Rukia... Você a salve, pois eu não pude... -chega bem perto do rosto do Naruto e desmaia-

Naruto: ... Tudo bem...

-fecha cortina-

Hana: Yaoi... Ops, então... Depois de treinar com Yoruichi para usar a Bankai, Ichigo vai enfrentar Byakuya. Mas antes, lá na Seireitei rolava um assasinato:

-abre cortina-

Tenten: Ahhhh, Aizen Taichoooou!ToTNão, não pode ser...quem poderia fazer algo para o Aizen Taichou?Nãããooo...quem?ToT

-fecha cortina-

Tenten: "Era SÓ ISSO que eu tinha que fazer? Depois não entende porque eu fico brava, só faço papéis de extra! Toda vez!".

Hana: Por isso, todos achavam que era os Ryoka... Ichigo e sua turma. Houve a interrupção de Ichigo na execução de Rukia... finalmente pode encontrar com Byakuya.

-abre cortina-

Naruto: Kuchiki Byakuya!Eu vou te derrotar!

Neji: É inútil um inseto como você acabar comigo.

-lutando-

Hana: De repente, Ichigo solta sua Bankai...

Ichigo: Tensa Zangetsu...

Hana: Ichigo vai ganhando, mas Byakuya também apela pra sua.

Neji: Bankai... Sembonzakura Kagueyoshi...

Hana: Sim, mesmo assim, Ichigo ganha...

Neji: Se eu não respeitar as regras, quem irá?

Naruto: Se eu fosse você, sempre quebraria as regras!

Neji: É como eu pensei... você é um vândalo e não merece minha irmã.

Naruto: O Quêêê?

-fecha cortina-

Hana: Assim, descobre que na verdade Aizen Sousuke armou sua morte usando sua Zampakutou , que tinha o poder de iludir. Ichigo lutou com ele, mas foi inútil... Ninguém conseguiu pará –lo. Ele se juntou com os Hollows para fazer um mundo só dele...assim termina a saga Soul Society, com Rukia se salvando de sua pena de morte, Seireitei em paz de novo, Ichigo e seus amigos voltando pra casa...

-sobe todos no palco-

Naruto-chorando-

Tenten: Naruto não chora, eu sei que você gostou de fazer a homenagem.

Naruto: É que...VOCÊ TÁ PISANDO NO MEU PÉ!!!!

Neji:-pedala- NÃO GRITA COM ELA!

Todos:-gota-

Tenten: Neji...não exagera...

Neji: Mas é que ele é um vândalo, não sabe?

Naruto: Isso era na peça!!!!Chikushou!!!!

Sakura: Bem, estamos aqui para agradecer... Apesar dos imprevistos!

-Todos fazem uma corrente e agradecem com cumprimento-

No dia seguinte:

Tsunade: Ao menos com a homenagem ontem, nós melhoramos um pouco!

Naruto: Eba! E agora podemos voltar aos episódios?

Sakura: Vamos já mudar?

Tsunade: Bem...-olha papel e sai da cadeira-

Naruto e Sakura -olham para o papel na mesa-.

Os dois: Nãããããããão!!!!

—FILLER—

Os dois: -desmaiam-

FIM


End file.
